


Bar Mitzvah- Or how it should have happened Andi Mack One-shot

by tyrus_multi



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Good Hair Crew (Andi Mack), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_multi/pseuds/tyrus_multi
Summary: This fic is going to be as canon as possible, with a surprise :))I apologize if I spell some words incorrectly, I’ve never heard of them before or I don’t know how to spell them because I am not watching with captions while writing this, I am writing them as they sound.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck/Andi Mack (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Bar Mitzvah- Or how it should have happened Andi Mack One-shot

It was after school, three days before his bar mitzvah, and Cyrus had much to do to get ready for the ceremony and party after. He rushed over to where the Good Hair Crew and Jonah were sitting and quickly sat down, a little panicked. “Bar mitzvah red alert,” He quickly says as he sits down.

“What’s wrong?” Andi asks concerningly.

“I overbooked the beema,” He says with a sigh.

“Bummer,” Jonah says flatly, and then looks over at him with a confused expression on his face. “What’s a beema?” He asks looking around the table and then back at Cyrus.

“The stage where the service happens,” Buffy quickly responds, with a tone of confidence in her voice. Jonah looks at her with a questioning look, Buffy seems to sense his confusion, “this isn’t my first bar mitzvah.” She says with a scoff.

Cyrus goes on to explain the bar mitzvah problem and how things got overcrowded at the last minute and have to redo everything and his friends support him. “I’ve got a whole list of things to worry about, what’s one more?” He says, trying to be as calm as possible as they get ready to leave the school.

He walks over to the buses where he sees Buffy walking in his direction, “So, about my bar mitzvah,” he starts as he continues to walk with Buffy.

“Not now Cyrus,” She says, kind of mad and annoyed.

“Just really quick,” He starts, “I want to invite TJ, are you cool with that?”

“Whatever,” she responds rolling her eyes, clearly not listening.

“That was easy,” he says to himself and starts in the other direction, where he sees TJ. “Hey, not-so-scary-basketball guy” he calls out as he walks in his direction.

TJ turns around and sees him, “Hey! Underdog,” he answers as he walks over to Cyrus. “What’s up?”

“I know it’s kind of last-minute, but, if I can get an RSVP ASAP, I think I can get you into my bar-mitzvah par-tee,” as he hands him the invitation.

TJ takes the invitation and looks at it only for a second and doesn’t hesitate to answer. “I’m there,” he responds with a smile, which makes Cyrus smile as well.

\-----------------------------------------

TIME SKIP

The Good Hair Crew stands outside of the fortune teller booth and was trying to reassure Buffy that it was not real and that nothing is going to happen to her and that her mom is not going to get deployed. As Jonah walks over to where they are standing, “I think your fortune is about to come true though,” Buffy says with a smile. “Look at Jonah,”

“I’ve been trying all day not too,” Andi responds.

Cyrus turns Andi around, “trust me, you’re going to want to.”

“Jonah’s going to be my real boyfriend,” Andi responds with a sigh, a little annoyed, “he doesn’t even want to say the word,”

“Give him a chance,”

Buffy looks over at Cyrus, “while we make like the wind and blow,” she says as they walk away. “I’m glad that Andi and Jonah are going to get back together,” they go to the photo booth before heading back inside.

\------

After giving it much thought, TJ decides to go to the fortune teller to see if what Buffy said was true, that he has a learning disability, he has been trying not to think about it and has tried to avoid talking about it. Which is the reason he gets so annoyed at his tutoring sessions with Buffy. He walks into the booth and sits down, he writes do I have a learning disability? On the card and takes a deep breath.

“Yes,”

He leans back in the chair, almost defeated, “So she was right all along,” TJ mutters to himself and takes the card, he looks at it and is about to get up.

“But,” she adds, and TJ looks at her, almost hopeful. “You should let your friend help you,” He rolls his eyes, he is not going to let Buffy help him, she doesn’t even like him, and he knows it.

“What friend?” He asks.

“You know the answer to that,” She responds, which makes him even more confused. She can’t mean Buffy, he says to himself as he walks out of the booth. Buffy barely helps me at all. In an attempt to clear his mind of the thought, he takes a walk. But, it only makes him think about it even more. He kicks himself and decides to go and find Buffy since she is the only one who knows that he has a learning disability.

TJ finds Buffy by the food table and walks up to her. “Can you still see me? Even though you think that I don’t exist,” he says sarcastically.

She looks at and around him for three seconds before answering, “yes, unfortunately,” flatly.

“Good,” He says with a sigh and follows her. “Cause I have a question and you’re literally the only person in the world I can ask it to.”

“What is it?” Buffy counters back sarcastically. “I’m dying to hear the question.” she walks over to the table and sits down and TJ follows, and asks if she has seen the fortune teller and if she thinks that she’s real. He then shows Buffy the card that has the question that he asked the fortune teller. “What did she say?” Buffy looks up from the card.

“She said, yes,” TJ sighs. “Then, she said let your friend help you.”

“Yeah, she throws in a little extra once she knows what your question is,” Buffy responds.

“She didn’t know, I never told her,” TJ says. “You’re the only person who’s seen this card. Buffy gets a panicked look on her face as TJ continues. “Ok, now you have to tell me what you asked her.

Buffy quickly counters, “no I don’t”

“But, you do think she’s real,”

“How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t know.” Buffy quickly gets up and storms off leaving TJ with the card. He looks at it almost defeated and looks at the card for a good five seconds when he hears someone struggling with something over by the food table. He looks over and sees Cyrus trying to open a bottle of apple cider.

TJ gets up and walks over to the boy, “hey underdog!”

Cyrus looks up and immediately smiles, “you came!”

“Of course I came,” (I’m sorry lol) “great party.” He returns the smile and the two of them look at each other for a split second.

Cyrus then goes back to trying to pry off the lid of the bottle.

TJ motions to the bottle and walks so he is standing a few feet away from him. “I can help open that for you if you want,” he offers with a small smile.

“Will you?” Cyrus responds almost whining. “I’ve been trying to get this thing open for the last minute, but it still won’t open.” He hands the bottle over to TJ just as he was reaching for it and their hands brush, causing both of them to tense a little. “I’m warning you it’s hard to get open-” he starts just as a pop! sound comes from the bottle.

TJ hands the bottle back to Cyrus, “Now try to open it all the way,” he says and walks over to the far end of the food table and watches Cyrus open the bottle of apple cider.

Cyrus twists the cap and it comes off, “I did it! I opened the bottle!” He exclaims and multiple people come up to the table congratulating Cyrus on opening the apple cider. Buffy and Andi walk over and help him pour the cups. “You get apple cider! You get apple cider!” He says happily as they pass out cups.

TJ, standing at the far end of the food table, smiles as he watches an overexcited Cyrus passing out the cups of apple cider to the guests. In a way, Cyrus makes TJ forget about his problems and makes him feel better about himself, watching Cyrus getting credit for the half-opened bottle of cider that he helped him open, makes him feel warm. After a while of watching Cyrus and his friends passing out cups of cider, he walks away and looks back for a second and then heads back outside. (AFHAHFDKD)

\-------------  
TIME SKIP

“You don’t have to wear this,” He hands Andi his bar-mitzvah hoodie.

“Everydayy!” They both say at the same time and say their byes. “Cyrus, you never told me your bar mitzvah was gonna be this amazing,”

“Yes I did, many times,” he says as he walks away, and it was amazing, even for him.

A/N: So like, I don’t know how to end it, so this is the end lol hope you enjoyed


End file.
